Goddesses of the Elements
by Haruna of the Forbidden Tears
Summary: Kagome and Sango are two of the five goddesses of the five elements.  Four but it's been changed.  Botan Keiko and Yukina are the other three but don't know it. Aside from that they have to compete in the dark tournament against team Uremeshi. Full sum
1. New news

Goddesses of the Five Elements

DiScLaImEr:I dOn'T oWn InUyAsHa Or YuYu HaKuShO. I'm SaYiNg ThIs OnCe BeCaUsE whEn I dO OwN tHeM tHeN i WiLl TeLl YoU!

Full Summary: Kagome and Sango are two of the five goddesses of the five elements. (actually four but i changed it up a bit.) Keiko Botan and Yukina are the other three but they don't know it. After finally finding out they are trained in their sleep and they recieve they're weapons and outfits. To top all of it off they have to compete in the Dark Tournament agaist Team Uremeshi! How much worse can it get?

(Dreamscape: Kagome Sango and Midoriko)

"Hello Midoriko. Why did you summon us here?" Kagome asked confused. "I have some very important news to tell you two." Midorikosaid seriously. "What is it?" Sango asked. "Well it seems that some very important people decided that it was time to tell you some things that did not know. You two are two of the five Goddesses of the Five Elements." The two girls mouths hung open. "How is that possible? We would've known if we were goddesses." Kagome finally said regaining her posture. "It has been kept a secret from you until they finally knew you were fully trained and able to control your powers." Midoriko started explaining. "Now time to explain your Element and what powers come with." "We're listening." Sango informed.

"Sango Taijiya, you have the element of Water which also includes ice. Your three strongest attacks are (Sorry for the horrible attack names,) Waters of the New Moon, Ice from the Frozen Land, and the most deadliest the Water Whip. Your Hiraikotsuhas been upgraded so now when you throw it water forms all around it making it more fatel." Midoriko turned to Kagome. "Kagome Higurashi, you have the element of Fire. Your three strongest attacks are Fire from the Dragon's Breath, Attack of the Black Dragon, and the Chain of Fire. Also when you use your arrow fire will form around it. Kagome you can absorb any fire that surrounds you so don't worry about being burnt to a crisp. Sango you are able to ride on water making it hard for your opponent to reach you." Kagome and Sango smiled. "Midoriko that's awesome!" They cried. "But wait. You said two of the five. Who are the other three?"Sango asked.

"Ahh. I forgot to tell you. You and all your friends will be giong to the modern era for good. Because all of you have been there before you should know what school is. You will be transfering to Takashi High. You are looking for girls named Boton Keiko and Yukina. They are the other three goddesses you are looking for. When you find them you explain to them everything I have explained to you. Then once all of you are ready you will recieve an Invitation to the Dark Tournament. Each of you should know what the dark tournament is. It has been explained the last time we were in the dreamscape ne?" Midoriko asked. "Hai." Kagome said. "Finally I have some gifts for you and the other goddesses." Midoriko took out many items. "For you, Sango." Midoriko handed Sango a battle outfit that was blue and white the top part of a water whip on the top and the bottom half finishing the whip finishing on the skirt that stopped mid-thigh. A staff with a wave on top. A ring with the water symbol on top of it where if you take it off your battle outfit disappears, although all the others got this ring. And Finally her upgraded Hiraikotsu. "This is for you Kagome." Midoriko handed her a battle outfit that was red and black with the top half of a black dragon coming around the shirt and the bottom half of the black dragon going around the skirt finishing the dragon. A staff with a black dragon on the top with a slight point on the tip where when you press the point the staff shrinks to pocket size. (Same feature with Sango's I just forgot to mention it.) And the same ring Sango got that does the same thing. And finally her upgraded arrows. "These are for the last three godesses. Well I have to get going now. You have until sunset tomorrow to get to the Modern Era before the well closes. Gather everyone and everything you'd need in the Modern Era. Kagome I understand that your house has been remodled so everyone should fit. Good bye I shall be seeing you again." With that said she left.

(Next Day)

Kagome and Sango explained the situation to everyone except Inuyasha (He betrayed them and died with Kikyo.) what they were going to do. Afterwards Sango gathered Kohaku Kirara and all her stuff. Shippo gathered everything of his. Miroku gathered all his stuff and Kagome gathred everything she had. They threw everything into the well and jumped inside them selves.

(Modern Era)

Just as Midorikosaid the entire shrine was remodled. Kagome listened to Midoriko in her dreamscape when she told her to make her shrine look feudal era-y. Sango took her moms room which was done to look like her village hand painted by Kagome. Shippo and Kohaku shared rooms with Souta which was painted like a forest with a campfire and huts around a clearing. Miroku took her grandpa's room and it was painted to look like his temple. Kagome's room was painted to look like a waterfall scenery. In the living room a pool was put close to the middle of it and the bathroom had a hot springs in it. They hired chefs and butlers and maids so that while they are gone everything should be in order. Kagome explained when they go to school on thje first day could wear the battle outfit they ot from midoriko. because the new students don't have to wear the uniform until the day after. After dinner they went to bed.

(Next Day at School)

At the school they walked into the office to get their schedules. "Hi we need the schedules for Sango Taijiya, Miroku Houshi, and Kagome Higurashi." Sango told the girl behing the desk. "The principle has your things. You may go see him." She said not looking up from the computer screen. The three companions walked into the principles office. "Hello I'm your principle Mr. Takashi. Here are your schedules, gym uniforms, and your regular uniforms. But you don't have to wear those until tomorrow. Have a good day." He said. They each nodded and took their things before walking out the principles office. "Looks as if me and Sango have history first. Miroku you have math. See ya." Kagome and Sango walked in the opposite direction going to their first class. While they were walking Kagome bumped into someone and fell on the floor with a loud thud. "Ow." Kagome looked up. "OH! Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going." "No problem. Let me help you." A boy with red hair and green eyes, known as Kurama, helped her up. "Thank you. Um we better get to class. Bye!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and ran off. 'Hmmm. Must be new students. But that dragon on her arm seems very Interesting.' Kurama said

Kagome's P.O.V

Sango knocked on the door of room 214. The door opened and a man gestured them in. "Class we seem to have two new students. Would you two please tell us three things about yourselves?" He asked. I went first. "Hi. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm good at judo, archery and track and field running." "I'm Sango Taijiya and good at judo, track and field, and boomerang toss." Sanfo said. "Thank you. Kagome you can take a seat behind Kurama and next to Botan. Please raise your hand." Kagome went and took her seat. "Sango you can take a seat in between Keiko and Yukina." Nodding she went to her seat.

Sango's P.O.V

Sango and Kagome didn't seem to be paying attention at all. They tuned everyone out because of their telepathic conversation.

Telepathic conversation.

Sango- We found Botan Keiko and Yukina, but what now?  
>Kagome- Sango-chan don't worry we'll get to them maybe during lunch.<br>Sango-public place remember?  
>Kagome-No one will hear obviously regular humans don't have very good hearing.<p>

Kagome-you might wanna listen like I said we'll maybe get to em' at lunch or something.  
>Sango-Fine what ever you say. You are the leader. I just don't think now's the right time. Give it about three days or until we get caught.<br>Kagome-*chuckle* Stop thinking too much. You'll break yourself. But you are right. We'll give it three days or until we get caught.  
>Sango-*giggles* Fine<p>

End conversation.

They eneded the conversation when the bell rang only to be talking with Boton Keiko and Yukina

Kurama's P.O.V

(LUNCHTIME)

Kurama noticed that Hiei wasn't himself when lunchtime came around, but he wasn't the only one who noticed. "Hiei. Are you okay?" Kurama asked ever so politely. "Yes. I was just observing those marks on their arms." Hiei said. "Whos arms?" Yusuke asked. Kurama pointed to where The girls were sitting. Once he looked over there he got up quickly. Folding his arms he walked over to where Kagome was talking. After a few moments there was a hug and Yusuke strolled back over. "Uremashi. Is there something you're not telling us?" Asked Kuwabara raising a brow. "Relax dimwit. I was saying hello to my half sister. Don't have a mental breakdown because no girl would ever talk to you." Yusuke said sitting back down. "Besides they said that I could come over in four days and to bring my friends." Then Kagome walked over with her friend Sango. "Hey um Yusuke." She started bending down to my face level. "Don't get jealous over my shrine, kay." "Feh! Who said I d be jealous over that broken down shrine anyway." Yusuke spat. She and Sango smirked. Everyone was watching with amusement."You will be big brother." That's all she said before waving at Yukina and the others and leaving. "Why that little twit. I know she knows something I don't. Whatever it is She's rubbing it in my face." Yusuke thought for a moment. "KAGOME! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WILL BE!" He chased after her. 'Interesting girl' Kurama thought.


	2. Big important news

(Skipping to three dayslater when they are told about it. Friay the day before Yusuke comes over.)

Keiko got a note on her desk while she was taking notes. She opened it. It said:

Keiko,'

Come to Higurashi Shrine after school. Brink Yukina and Botan. We have something to tell you. Don't Forget!  
>-Sango.<p>

She stuffed the note in her pocket and continued taking notes.

(Higirashi Shrine.)

After drinking tea Kagome told them everything Midoriko told them. What element they was. Keiko was Earth, Botan was air, and Yukina was Electricity. Keiko's three major powers were, Boulder Attack. Earthquake. And Shaking Ground. Botans three major attacks were, Wind cloud, Wind attack, and Air whip.  
>Yukina's three major attacks were thunderclap, lightning strike, and Lightning Whip.<p>

"Now we have some gifts for you. HEre." Kagome said handing there items to them. Keiko's battle outfit was brown with a skirt that stopped mid-thigh. A staff with a boulder on top. A ring with the same features as the others. Botan got a battle outfit that was whitish gray but with pants instead of a skirt. A staff with a wind cloud on top and a ring. Yukina got a battle outfit that was Gold and blue. A staff that has a lightning bolt on top and a ring. "Is it okay if you spend the night since it's a friday?" Sango asked. Sure but I gotta call my mom. Where's your phone?" Keiko asked. "In the kitchen." Keiko got up and went to call her mom. A few minutes later she came back. "Okay now tonight we start training so get some sleep. Choose a guest room." They went to seperate rooms and went to bed.

(Dreamscape)

Botan's POV

'where am I.' Botan asked herself. "Botan where are we." Keiko and Yukina asked. "In a dreamscape to start your training silly. We only have one week of training before the dark tournament." Sango and Kagome came into the clearing. "This is a field. Now let's start." After about 3 or 4 hours they finally finished. The girls fell down on the grass. "Hmph. I'm so tired. I've never trained so hard." Botan said. "I know just the thing." Five glasses of lemonade popped up out of thin air. "Ahh this feels better." Yukina sighed. Well I guess we better let you choose your two extra weapons." Kagome snapped her fingers. A box appeared. Botan went first. She pulled outa Katana. Yukina pulled out two Katana's and a sword with a slight curve. Keiko pulled out a sword exactly like the Tetsaiga only smaller. Kagome already got an extra weapon she got a Hiraikotsu lie Sango's and Sango got two twin Katana's. That day they woke up feeling worn out and tired.  
>-<p>

TBC...


	3. The Kiss

DoN't FeEl ThE nEeD tO eXpLaIn It LiKe I sAiD i WiLl TeLl YoU wHeN i OwN iNuYaShA aNd YyH.

_**Chapter 3: The Kiss**_

**_(Saturday)_**

Yukina Botan and Keiko woke to the smell of breakfast. The three companions climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. "There you are. Come on and eat, we gotta get ready for the dimwit and his friends." Sango said putting the last of the food on the table. "Hey Yukina." Kagome said sitting with the rest. "What's your friend Kurama like. Yusuke's talked a lot about him." She asked. "Um..." Yukina started. Sango smirked. 'What's up Kagome? Interested in the red head?' Sango asked her telepathically. Kagome turned a deep shade of red. 'N...no. It's just...he seemedd like a good friend of Yu Yu's so I thought that...' She was cut off by Yukina answering her question. "I guess we can call him loyal. He's polite and he has a strange interest in flowers, roses mostly. He knows how to stop a fight between Yusuke and Kuwabara. He's also a great listener." Keiko smiled while Botan continued eating but she listened none the less. "Thanks." Kagome said finally after processing the information. Sango was starting to ask a question that's been on her mind for quite sometime. "What about Hie? What's he like?" Sango asked turning a deep shade of crimson. 'Aww. Sango-chan. How sweet. Thinking about Hiei I see.' Kagome smirked inwardly. "No it's just that he seemed to care less for the group so stopped assuming things you baka!' Sango snapped during their telepathic conversation. "Hiei could actually care less. He doesn't talk much and the only words you actually her him say most of the time is 'hn' but he can show emotion like smiles that no ordinary human can see or even smirking or chuckling none-the-less." Botan said. "Sango he's just..." She was cut off bye a fierce glare shot her way. "Erm...nothing never mind." Kagome pushed her chair back went to the sink and washed her empty plate. "Well I um better start getting ready. Maybe Sango can let you borrow something of hers." Kagome put the plate away and ran to her room. "Can you guys help me with something. I putting together some games and I wanted you to help me, I already got some games in mind." Sango grinned. They spent the next hour putting game suggestions in a box and getting ready but not before calling up Miroku to tell him to stay with Shippo Souta and Kohaku for another day then they could come home.

_**(1:00 pm)**_  
>Sango Botan Kagome and Yukina paused the game they were playing on the play station and went to answer the door. "Getting it!" Kagome called. "Hey Yusuke. Come in." Kagome beckoned her brother and his friends to come in before closing the door softly. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's jaws dropped when they saw the living room. "K...Kagome. Where did you get the money for this." Yusuke asked. "Now now Yusuke be polite to your half-sister." Kurama said. "Hn." Hiei nodded. "Sango! Hiei's here! Come see!" "Kagome you devil's spawn How many times have..." Sango turned a deep shade of red. "Hehehe...hey." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Botan Keiko and Yukina are in Kagome's room if you waant to say hi." Kagome said. After a few minutes of getting aquainted Botan finally spoke up. "How about we play some games?" "Sure why not. How do we decide on what game to play?" Yusuke asked. Keiko grinned. "Well it's quite simple. You will reach inside the box Sango has and pull out a game. Whatever game is pulled out is the game that we shall play, got it?" "Yeah got it." Kuwabara said. "Kagome since you invited everyone here why don't you pull out a sheet of paper." Yukina said. Kagome shrugged and reached in. When she took out a peice and read it she instantly paled. "What game is it." Kurama asked. "S...seven minutes in heaven." She gulped out. "Uremeshi! Make sure your sisterread it right." Yusuke looked over her shoulder and sure enough seven minutes in heaven was on the paper. (AN I played this everytime I went to a party with my sister. P.S. Hiei will play the game too so you know.) Sango got a bottle. First I'll spin and whatever girl it lands on will go first. Then I'll spin again and whatever boy it lands on will have to go with said girl. We'll watch you through a crack in the closet to make sure nothing goes wrong." Sango spun. It landed on her. Shrugging she spun again and it landed on...HIEI! Kagome had an amused smirk on her face as if saying it was fate. "Go ahead you two. Into the closet." Yukina urged. Hiei and Sango slowly got up and went inside the closet lleaving it's door cracked. We scrambled to the crack in the door withh the timer 7 minutes starting...now. When they heard the timer start they kissed.

_**Sango's POV**_

This was amazing. I never thought my first kiss would be with someone I hardly knew.

_**Hiei's POV**_

Surprisingly this kiss felt right. I'm kissing a mere human and I like. I decided to deepen the kiss only slightly. (I'm changing his character slightly only because I don't like the fact that his character is boring.)

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome gasped inwardly when Sango put her hands around Hiei's neck and Hiei put his arms around her waist. About three minutes later the timer finally went off. They pulled apart red as a ripe cherry. Kagome Botan Yukina and Keiko giggled at how red their faces were. Finally calming down they walked back to their seats on the carpet. 'How was it Hiei?' Kagome asked. Hiei slightly surprised that Kagome was telepathically speaking to him answered .Hn. I'm telling this to you only. It was alright.' '*Chuckle* She thought it was amazing Hiei. Remember that.' Sango spun for the girls and it landed on Kagome. She spun again and it landed on Kurama. Turning a slight shade of red they got up and went into the closet, door cracked. "7 minutes starting...now." When the timer started Kagome and Kurama kissed.

_**Kurama's POV**_

This was...incredible. I've never been kissed like this. I deepened the kiss making her drape her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer only a little. The timaer went off much to my disappointment.

_**Normal POV**_

Kagome and Kurama came out the closet. "I gotta make dinner. Are you guys staying?" Kagome asked. "Yeah um I guess so." "Um okay guess I'm making extras" She ran into the kitchen and started cooking. After about twenty to thirty minutes dinner was ready. Once everyone ate They left. The only people left behind were Yukina Botan and Keiko. "Remember when I told you that information? Well I kinda left one thing out. I was once battling a shadow demon and he bit me. That day turned me into a winged cat demon. If you would like to see my true form then I would be happy to show you." Kagome pulled off a blue diamond necklace that was around her neck and showed her true demon form. "That doesn't seem possible. You didn't give off a demon like aura." Botan said gaping "I sealed my aura and smell." Kagome shrugged then put the necklace back on. "I only use it in emergency times." Kagome said clipping the necklace back on. "She remembered that exact day when she turned into a demon.

_**Flashback**_

The shadow demon grabbed Kagome and lifted her off the ground. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! INUYASHA HELP!" Kagome screamed struggling to get free. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled swinging Tetsaiga at the shadow demon. "Ahh miko. When I bite into your neck you shall be a demon forever." He cackled. Before meeting his demise he quickly bit into her before dropping her when the 'Wind Scar' hit him. Kagome went unconcious from the blow. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and took her to Keade. "Is she okay?" Sango asked walking into the hut wih Shippo Kirara and Miroku. "It's not fatal. She will live but as the shadow demon said, she will remain a demon forever. From the looks of I'd say she'll be a winged cat demo of some sort." Keade said. "She's already changing so hy time she wakes up she'll look like a cat demon. Ye have nothing to worry about." Kagome woke twentyy minutes later. "What happened." She asked confused. "Ye was bit by a shadow demon and you turned into a winged cat demon. You will be like this forever. Kagome checked herself. She put her hands on her head and sure enough there were black and silver colored cat ears almost like Inuyasha's. She pulled a lock of her hair in front of her face. Instead of it being mid-back raven colored hair, it was waist length Black and silver hair. she then inspected her hands. She had long sharp nails to replace her dull ones. Her eyes were golden colored. Last but not least she checked her back and sure enough, there were some black and silver wings. Once she was done inspecting her self she asked Keade. "Do you have anything I can use to make me look like my human self in my time?" "Yes child. I'll go find it." Keade got up and went to find it. A few minutes later she came back with a blue diamond necklace. "Put this on. If you have it on then your demon form will not be seen, but if you take it off you will surely be seen. And be very careful." She said putting it around her neck. "Yes Keade."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kagome? Kagome? KAGOME!" Botan yelled wavind a hand in front Kagome face. She shook her head. "Huh?" She asked. "I said we need to go to sleep for training." "Oh well...um.. let's go to sleep." Kagome said walking up the stairs everyone trailing behind her. They each had to train harder for the dark tournament or they would never be ready. This time they would actually be serious with training and only stopping for 10 minute breaks. This would be a long 4 days for everyone. 

* * *

><p>Soooooooooo wha'd ya think. To me it was my best yet except for of course Hiei acting like a sap.<p>

OH AND KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR MY NEW FANFIC, THE SECOND DARK TOURNAMENT! COMING SOON TO (MOST LIKELY AFTER I FINISH THIS STORY BECAUSE I'M ALREADY WORKING ON THREE AT A TIME.) FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE READING OR STARTING TO READ THE REBEL AND THE BAD BOY TYPE HOST, I'M DELETING THE STORY BECAUSE IT SUCKS!

TH...TH...TH...THAT'S ALL FOLKS: *SNORT* PORKY PIG


	4. Author's Note

A/N

SO YOU KNOW I'M NOW WORKING ON TWO STORY'S MORE. HERE IS THE NAME AND SUMMARY

SHIKON HIGH

YUSUKE AND THE GANG HEAD TO SHIKON HIGH BECAUSE OF KOENMA'S NEW MISSION FOR THEM. IT ALL GOES UP FROM THERE.

LIKED THE NAME, NOT SURE ABOUT THE SUMMARY, READ PLEASE

BTW THERE WILL BE SOME OTHER ANIME MANGA'S IN THIS ONE. THE OTHER STORY I MENTIONED TO YOU IN THE LAST CHAPTER.

YOU WON'T GET ANY UPDATES TOMORROW BECAUSE I'M BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER DUE TO MY STUPID SISTER WORRIED ABOUT MY HW LOLZ SHE'S SUCH AN IDIOT. EITHER WAY I WON'T DO IT UNTIL THE DAY IT'S DUE.

FOR ALL YOU KIKYO FANS DON'T GET MAD IF THERE IS SOME KIKYO BASHING SHE DESERVES IT.

OH AND THIS FANFIC THAT I'M CURRENTLY WORKING ON WILL BE CLEAN MOSTLY SO I WILL HARDLY PUT BAD WORDS IN IT.

MEET MY NEW ASSISTANT, KITTY-KAT-ROCKER. SHE WILL PROVIDE ALL THE MUSIC FOR THE END OF MY CHAPTERS.

KITTY-KAT-ROCKER-HI!

THAT'S ALL. KITTY SHALL END US WITH SOME ROCKIN TUNES.

KITTY-KAT-ROCKER-''Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy. Grab my glasses, I'm out da' door I'm gonna hit dis' city. Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jak. 'Cuz when I leve for the nite I ain't comin' back. I'm talkin' pedicure on my toes (toes). Tryin' on all my clothes (clothes). Boys blowin' up myphone (phone). Drop-toppin playin' my favorite cd's goin' out to the party's, tryna get a little bit .  
> <p>


	5. The tournament arrives! Midoriko's Gifts

Chapter 6: The tournament arrives! Midoriko and gifts!

Disclaimer: NO!

Each night Botan Keiko Yukina Sango and Kagome would train twice as hard as before. The night before they were to leave for the tournament they went to sleep to discuss things in the dreamscape.

(Dreamscape)

"Botan Keiko and Yukina. Your training has improved and you will show as a great threat to many of the demons there. If any of you shall die we swear we will find a way to bring you back. Understood?" Kagome asked. They each gave a small nod. Suddenly another person came into the dreamscape. "Hello girls." The strange perrson said. "Midoriko? Is it you?" Sango asked. "Yes it is me. I have some gifts for you, each of you." Botan please come here." Botan quickly got up and walked over. "Hai Midoriko-sama?" Botan asked. "Your element is air am I correct?" Midoriko asked." "Hai." "Then I present you with the dragon of air, Era." With a flick of Midorikos wrist a dragon flew inside of Botan's body. "A cat in which you shall name anything you please. (The cat was like Kirara only it was grayish white with two tails.) And a new oar in which you can use to your advantage in the tournament." Midoriko snapped her fingers and handed the gifts to Botan. Botan bowed her head and said a small thankyou, she then scurried back to her seat. "Keiko." Keiko walked to Midoriko. "Because your element is Earth, I present you with the dragon of earth, Avani. A cat in which you shall name it whatever you please, (The cat is like Kirara only it's brown with four tails), and your demon form in which it will be a second mind for you." Midoriko flicked her wrist and the demoness and dragon went inside of her while the cat popped up next to her. Midoriko gave Yukina an electricity dragon with the name Den. A golden cat that is like Kirara. And a golden staff that can produce electricity. Kagome got a cat like Kirara only it was red and black with four tails and she named her Adena, a fire dragon by the name of Uriti, and a staff that can absorb attacks and send them right back at you. Finally, Sango got a water dragon by the name of Nerina, A staff that can send sharp things of ice at anyone you please, and a demoness as a second mind. "I wish each of you good luck at the tournament." With that said, she left.

"Botan, what shall you name your cat?" Yukina asked. "Aura. Her name shall be Aura." Botan said rubbing the cat. "What about you Yukina?" Keiko asked. "Yuna. What about yours?" Yukina asked picking her cat up. "Terra. It means Earth." Keiko said. "Kagome what about you?" "Her name is Adena. Sango how about you summon Kirara into the dreamscape." Kagome asked. Sango did exactly as told. Kirara popped up and rubbed Sango's leg. "Well we better wake up. We need to pack." With that said they came out the dreamscape.

Kagome's POV

I packed my bag quickly. I had two suitcases. One had my many demon slayer outfits. The battle outfits Midoriko gave me, besides the one I'm wearing now. 20 sets of pajamas. Normal clothes. Different pairs of shoes. Shampoo and conditioner. Hairbrush and a mirror. Cat food for everyone's cat and bowl with a cat bed for Adena. And my communicator. In my other suitcase it had my weapons: staffs, katanas (Six of them), bows arrows and quivers, the sword Sessomaru gave me, the Hirakotsu (Prounounced: Hi-ray-kot-su), daggers, her ring and bracelet,etc. Afterword I put my clothes on. I put on my red and black demon slayer outfit with a dragon going down the side, and matching shoes. Then I ran downstairs and put my things by the door Adena following close behind. I fed Adena before heading to the living room to wait for Keiko Botan and Yukina to get here.

Sango's POV

I packed two suitcases under Kagome's order. When we woke up she told us to pack two suitcases so that our weapons don't tear our clothes. In my first suitcase which was pink and black I put my many demon slayer outfits. The battle outfits that Midoriko gave me. My hairbrush, and mirror. Multiple pairs of shoes for emergency times. 20 sets of pajamas and my sowing kit just in case. Kirara's cat bed just in case she chooses not to sleep in my bed and cat food. In my second suitcase I had all my weapons: katanas, staffs, swords that I got from my village, my Hiraikotsu, daggers, and the bows and arrows that Kagome taught me how to use. Once I was done I got dressed and then fed Kirara. Once she was fed I went down stairs and ate breakfast.

Kagome's POV

When the bell rang I called for Sango. "Sango their here!" I yelled. Sango grabbed her bags from out the kitchen. "Ready." She said walking in with Kirara following behind. I opened the door. "Oh. Hey Yusuke." "Hey Kaggy. Where you going?" He asked. "Uh. My step-moms coming and we were staying with her for about two months." I said almost going into panic mode. "Oh well um, I'm not gonna be here for two minths too. It's a martial arts tournament in America." Yusuke lied. "Okay well good luck." Sango said from the Kitchen. "Adena. Here kitty!" I called. "Kitty? Where?" Kuwabara asked looking around frantically. I bent down and picked Adena up. "Hey Adena. Oh look. Hey Keiko! Hey Botan! Hey Yukina!" I called. Sango poked her head out the door. "Hey guys, ready?" Sango asked. "What are they doing here?" Hiei asked. "They asked to come too. My step mom said it was alright." "Hn." "Excuse me but we must be leaving." Kurama said. "Bye Kags and the rest of ya's." Yusuke picked his bag up and walked away. "Okay shall we fly on our cats?" Sango asked. "Awesome!" Keiko said. The cats grew bigger. Before we got on I gave Them a poison mask. "Put this on it'll keep you safe from all types of poisons." They took the maskss and put them on while making sure they were secure. After, we hopped on our cats and flew off with our suitcases in hand.

(At the boats)

Yusuke's POV

Yusuke was walking to his team when he bumped into someone. It was agirl with long raven colored hair, and a mask on her face. "Watch where you're going." I growled pushing past her. "Whatever." She growled back. She mumbled something about me being a pregnant jerk with mood swings. She thought I didn't hear but I did and I growled low. "Kuwabaka. Where's our fifth fighter. You said you had the perfect person." I asked not in the mood for fighting with him. "It's Kuwabara and he said he was coming. Look there he is." Kuwabara pointed to the woods. A figure popped up out of a tree. "Kuwabaka! You owe me big time for this and you better hope I don't die or I'll come back and let Uremashi kill you myself got it?" He threatened. "I like him already. What's your name dude?" I asked silencing my laughs. "Aden." He said walking closer. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurama and that's Hiei." Kurama greeted as polite as normal. "Hn." Hiei said. "Alright onto the boat ye gotta get going to Hang Neck Island!" The captain bellowed. Everyone boarded the boats.

Skipping the prelimanary round

Kagome's POV

After we got off the boat we went to the hotel. When we got to our rooms we quickly unpacked. Afterword we got ready for our match against Team Dragon. "So. I'm gonna fight in my demon form for my most difficult opponents." I said. "Will any of you release your demon. Oh and I don't have to use the necklace, Midoriko showed me how to switch from my human form to my demon form." I added. "I will." Botan said. The other three agreed fully. "We better rest before the fight." Keiko suggested. We got up from our spots on the couch, laid out food for the cats, and went to sleep. 2 hours later we woke up and got ready. I got the weapons that I needed. Once everyone was ready, we headed down to the ring.

Team Uremeshi

"Three of us should head down to the first match to see what we're up against." Kurama said. "I suggest me, Aden, and Yusuke." "Fine with me as long as Kuwabaka doesn't come." Yusuke said slipping on his shoes. "I agree with Urameshi." Aden got off the table and followed Kurama and Yusuke. They quickly went down and waited for the match to start.

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Wha'd ya think? Don't answer that question. You'll have me updating just about everyday kay? ;) *Giggle* Buh-bye


	6. The match and an amusing discovery

Chapter 6: The matches.

Kagome's POV.

'HEY ALL YOU BLOOD THIRSTY DEMONS OUT THERE! WE'RE READY TO START THE TOURNAMENT! WE HAVE TEAM DRAGON VS. TEAM HIGURASHI!" Koto yelled into the microphone. The doors opened and we walked in getting boos from the demons.

"Rip those dumb humans apart!"

"I wanna see their blood!"

"Kill the humans."

"CAN WE PLEASE HAVE THE TEAM CAPTAINS CHOOSE HOW THEY WILL FIGHT!" Koto announced yet again. Me and the other teams captain walked on the stage. We decided one on one. "LOOKS LIKE THEY'RE DOING ONE-ON-ONE FIGHTS." I walked back to my team. "First fighters up." Koto said. Botan took the stage along with, what appears to be, a leaf demon? "Botan from team Higurashi, vs. Leaf from Team Dragon. Ready? FIGHT!"

Yusuke's POV

Me, Kurama, and Aden were sitting boredly watching from afar until we heard the one name that made me and Kurama stand upright. "Botan from Team Higurashi vs. Leaf from team Dragon." Koto announced into that dreaded microphone. "Botan?" Kurama asked. "Holy CRAP!" I yelled. Aden raised an eyebrow. "Know her?" He asked calmly. "Yes she is the diety of death." Aden supressed a laugh. "That's the reaper. I thought the reaper carried a curved ax thingy and wore a hood over his head to hide the fact that it was made of bones. Hahahahahaha!" Aden couldnt't control it and laughed more. He stopped laughing when Koto said, "FIGHT!"

Botan's POV

I looked at him. "I'll tear you apart girly. No one can escape my leaves. I smirked and let it show that I was doing it. "What are you smirking at girly? Here let me wipe it off for you." He ran towards me. "You forgot that air blows leaves away." With that said I sent a wave of air at him making him blow away in different directions. "AND THE WINNER IS BOTAN FRoM TEAM HIGURASHI!" Koto announced once more. I walked off the stage. "Too bad he was cocky." I mumbled before placing myself next to Keiko.

Yusuke's POV

"What. The. H*ll." I gapped. "Where the heck did that power come from. She didn't have it before?" "Yes that is my question entirely." Kurama said rubbing his chin. "NOW KEIKO FROM TEAM HIGURASHI VS. KAGE FROM TEAM DRAGON!" My mouth dropped. "K...Keiko?"

Keiko's POV

I walked onto the stage knowing Yusuke was watching. "FIGHT!" Kage made the first move summoning a sword. "Hmph. You seem overly confident." I said smirking. "What are you talking about. It's obvious I'll win." He said still charging at her. "Hmmm. Guess I'll have to change that." Her voice boomed through the entire stadium and everyone new what they were saying. "EARTHQUAKE!" Keiko stomped the ground and a large earth quake ensured. Instead of Kages sword hitting the target it flew into the air and into his head, killing him. "I...it looks l..like Keiko from T..team Higurashi won!" Koto was still shaking because of the Earthquake.

Aden's POV

Well it looks as if the team members didn't even move from the massive attack. "Wherever she got that power from she was intensely trained whereas she wouldn't have been able to control it." I said steadying Urameshi. "By the looks of it the other team members didn't even move." Kurama said finger to chin. "Keiko got trained well in order to summon something that great." Yusuke said finally regaining balance. "YUKINA FROM TEAM HIGURASHI VS. KANE FROM TEAM DRAGON."

Yukina POV

I stared at my opponent waiting for..."FIGHT!" I charged with my sword in hand slicing him across the stomach. I jumped back before he could react. "You know, I've been dying to use this. I wanna see how it works. LIGHTNING STRIKE!" suddenly there were gray clouds above and lightning came down and struck Kane. You could here his scream and cry of anguish before he turned to dust. The gray clouds dissapeared. "Yukina wins!" I walked off the stage and stood leaning on the wall. "Next fighter up!" Koto said scared of what to come.

Kurama's POV

I watched acually quite amused by this. "SANGO FROM TEAM HIGURASHI VS. WAVE FROM TEAM DRAGON!"

Sango's POV

I stood staring at my opponent. When Koto started the match. He charged at me. I didn't move or attempt to move. When he got close enough I sliced his head clean off. "Wow it seems as though Sango has sliced Wave's head clean off his body. This fight gets better and better and none of Team Higurashi's members got even a scratch. sango from Team Higurashi wins!"

Yusuke's POV

"She sliced his head clean off his body. It was only a 3 second match." I said eye twitching. "Yes well..." Kurama was cut off by the name that made him fidget. "TEAM HIGURASHI'S CAPTAIN KAGOME VS. TEAM DRAGONS CAPTAIN...UM...DRAGON!" Koto announced. My eye twitched. "My d*mn half sister is in this match too and she didnt tell me! I'm gonna kick her..." "Wait Urameshi. It's starting." Aden cut him off.

Kagome's POV

Instead of doing what the others did I took my staff out. I smirked. "FIGHT!" Koto announced scrambling off the stage. "Your team is overly cocky and would hate to see their precious captain perish because of fire." Dragon said. "You know, your voice sickens me and I'd hate to have to pull cut your lips off." I said cocking my head cutely to the side. "You would be cute if you didn't threaten me. Too bad I have to fry you to a crisp burning your face off." "Hmph. Okay I'm waiting." I said a little too cocky. He blew ffire at me surrounding me fully. "She's dead." "STAFF ABSORB!" The staff did exactly as told. "Your attack was powerful but it didn't hurt. How about we send it back at you ne? You wanna know how it feels. ATTACK REVERSE!" The attack flew out of the staff and to it's victim. You could hear his cry of anguish before he burned to a crisp leaving only bones. "AND TEAM HIGURASHI WINS!" Koto yelled into the mic.

Kurama's POV

After they announced they won we headed back to the room.

Wha'd ya think. They were so cocky. Stay tuned for next time. Kitty take us home.

Kitty- Oh na na. What's my name? Oh na na. What's my name? What's my name? What's my naaaame 


	7. The Confrontation

Chapter 6: The confrontation

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard for Team Uremeshi to find Kagome's room. They knocked, no banged on the door. "Yes?" One of them asked on the other side of the door. "Open up the d*mn door! Yukina I know that's you! Where's my half-sister d*mmit!" Yusuke yelled. "Calm down or I won't answer the door got it!" Yukina hissed. "Fine I'm calm now please open the door." Yusuke said in defeat. "Okie dokie." The door unlocked. "Botan don't open it! We'll get chewed..." But it was too late for Kagome to get her statement out because they bounded into the room. Sighing Kagome and Sango left into their room. "Look you can give them the degree but I don't have time. I've got a bone to pick with an old friend of mine who we're competing against." Kagome walked out her room Sango in tow. "Kagome where are you..." "Hiten. He's not dead. And I'm versing him and no one can talk me out of it." Kagome left out the room and slammed the door. Everyone besides Hiei winced. Sango got ready to run after her friend when someone grabbed her arm. Botan let go." Sango said. "But you're staying and explaining why we're here." Sango sat and was ready to explain when the door slammed open again. Kagome walked in with a cut on her forehead. Yusuke jumped up. "That bastard." She mumbled. "Kaggy what happened to you?"Yusuke asked. She didn't seem to hear him because she was too busy mumbling. "That bastard Inuyasha. I killed him I know I did. And Sessomaru. They know paybacks a real b*tch." They sweat dropped. "Kagome?" Sango and Kurama asked. "Sango that sorry excuse for a demon is here. Inuyasha will pay dearly. Screw Hiten someone else can take him but Inuyasha is mine and he's going to die!" "Kagome you're bleeding." Kuwabara mumbled. "I don't care!" Kagome went and sat next to Sango. "You want to know why we're here? We were told to come by a very good friend of mine name Midoriko. She said that I had to find these three and train them. We're goddesses and you better not object to us being here because if you do I swear you'll be feeling the wrath of the black dragon in which i wield inside my body. That includes Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kagome said. Sango moved away from her friend. "we don't want to be here, well maybe those three but that's because they're tired of being treated like babies and being protected all the time. Anyway Sango controls the element water, me fire, Botan air, Keiko earth, and Yukina electricity. I know you care for us and all but I'm not a baby and neither are they. Caring for their safety isn't going to stop us from doing what we have to do. I already know that Kurama has Youko inside of him and all so if you go into explanation don't mention that." Kagome continued on. "H...how did you know that?" Kurama asked. "I've met Youko a long time ago when I was lost and I trespassed onto his land by accident. Of course I asked him to kill me but that was because I felt grief. I was kinda angry that he didn't but I'm over that. I'm actually glad he didn't." Kagome explained.<p>

_**-Youko is there something you didn't tell me.**_

_**-No. I honestly don't remember. I know I recognized her but I wasn't exactly sure.**_

_**-Well does she ring a bell now?**_

_**-Kinda. Wait now I remember. She wanted me to kill her. She said something about not being able to live in this world but I didn't want to. I wanted to seduce her but someone came right at the moment.**_

_**-Youko you pervert.**_

_**-Talking to yourself again fox.**_

_**-Shut up Hiei.**_

Kurama closed the link just as the door swung open. "Where is she? Where is that wench? I'm going to kill her!" A voice yelled. At the door was a hanyou with fluffy white dog ears and silver hair. "Inuyasha get out of here." Kagome said. Sango's eyes widened. She went and stood in front of Kagome. "Who is that Kagome!" Yusuke asked.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly once more when Inuyasha lunged at Sango. Pushing Sango out the way she took the full blow. He clawed her shoulder. "D*mn you! I'm gonna kill you and each and ever last one of you in here. But I'm starting with you!" Inuyasha growled.

**"SPIRIT GUN!"** Yusuke fired his gun at Inuyasha. Sango knelt beside her best friend along with Botan Keiko Yukina Kurama and Kuwabara. Kagome quickly healed herself. "I'm fine. Sit!"

**SLAM!**

"You dumb hanyou. I killed you once and how you survived I don't know." Kagome stood with her eyes blazing red. "Kagome your eyes. Wha.." Inuyasha started. "Shut up! You insignificant half-breed trying to kill me! How dare you!" Inuyasha struggled to stand. "Sit boy! I'm not through with you! If you value your life then get the beep out my beeping hotel room and save it for the beeping match! If you attack one of my friends again I swear to beeping god that Sessomaru will be the least of your troubles!" Kagome threatened. Inuyasha stood. "What makes you think I'm scared of a worthless miko like you. You're not even strong." Inuyasha spat. They started to move but Sango stopped them. "No no. He's digging his own grave right now. We can only pray that he lives to fight in this match." Sango sat and watched in amusement. "How could you be amused by this? She's going to die!" Yusuke yelled. "No my dear friend. On the contrary he's going to unleash the wind scar and she's going to walk strait through it. As you can see she's half demon. "What!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled. Kagome's eyes turned redder and redder at each insult that was thrown at her. But the one that really crossed the line was the one he's saying now. "You weren't half the miko Kikyo is." Inuyasha spat. "He's dead. She never likes being compared to Kikyo. She stole half her soul so basically she's dead." Sango explained. As Inuyasha looked at Kagome a dragon was circling Kagome's body. He took that as a warning sign to get out of there. "Sit!"

**SLAM!**

"Leaving so soon? The fun just started. You were just going going to meet my dragon Uriti. She's really protective of her master and I think she's hungry. Would you like to feed her?" Kagome smiled. "N...no. I was just leaving. I'll see you at the match Kagome." Inuyasha scrambled to his feet and fled the room. "Sit." Kagome mumbled. She returned to normal slowly falling to her knees. "Wake me when the match comes around." With that said Kagome collapsed to the ground with a thud. "Oh lord. Hmph dumb half breed. I think I'll let her handle that match." Sango swung Kagome over her shoulder and took her to her room. "Inuyasha hmm. How does she know Sessomaru?" Kurama asked himself. "She's his sister. Or considered a sister. He accepted her a long time ago." Their eyes widened. "She's related to the great lord." Hiei mumbled. "Then does that make me his brother?" Yusuke asked. "No!" Sango called. They continued to chat until it was time for the match. Quickly getting ready they left for the stadium.

* * *

><p><em><strong>XX-Stadium-XX<strong>_

"Alright you demon fans let's have Inuyasha from team Takashi vs. Kagome from Team Higurashi. Kagome received many boos while Inuyasha received half and half. **"FIGHT!"**

**Inuyasha POV**

I was truly scared to face her. She was radiantly powerful and I scared outta my mind. **"FIGHT!"** I heard Koto say. I ran at her with increasing speed. I thought I hit her but I was wrong and she gave me a swift kick in the side. I drew Tessaiga knowing that if I didn't I would die. **"WIND SCAR!"** I yelled sending winds crashing at her.

**Kagome's POV**

When the wind scar came at me I laughed and stepped strait through them. "Inuyasha are you that naive. The wind scar doesn't hurt me. Especially when it doesn't touch me." I said chuckling. "But now it's my turn.** ATTACK OF THE BLACK DRAGON!"** My dragon hurtled at Inuyasha startling him to death. He jumped quickly out the way. **"FIRE FROM A DRAGON'S BREATH"** A patch of fire sailed at Inuyasha. **"BACKLASH WAVE!"** His attack came at me and I called on my staff. "Absorb!" It did as told. "Goodbye! Reverse." The attack went back at him and before he could get away I yelled, **"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!"** His life ended. "Amazing her attack ended his life and all she said was sit. what an amazing turn of events. Kagome wins." Koto announced.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>


	8. The Other FightsTeam Takashi Dies Again

Chapter 8: The other fights-Team Takashi dies again.

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu hakusho

XXXXXXX

Kagome sauntered out the ring. "Inuyasha was a fool to challenge me." She merely said. "Yukina are you next up?" Sango asked the teal haired girl. "You bet." Sh giggled as she jumped into the ring. Kikyo walked up with a smirk. "You're gonna die ice girl. I'm a miko and I kill filth like you." Kikyo said as if she would scare her. "Oh someone call my mommy." Yukina cried sarcastically. "ALRIGHT FOLKS! YUKINA VS. KIKYO! FIGHT!" Kikyo fired her arrow and Yukina dodged. "I thought you were a miko? Being dead too long takes away your abilities." Yukina taunted punching her in the face.

"I was just getting started." Kikyo sad shakily pulling herself off the floor. She charged at her thinking she'd get her with a punch in the face. Yukina flipped over her. "Come on. If you can't fight then why are you in this tournament?" Yukina asked elbowing her in the back. Kikyo shot another arrow that grazed Yukina's shoulder. She winced and punched her in the jaw. "Come on Kikyo! The least you can do is block the damn attacks!" Hiten and Manten yelled together. Yura of the demon hair, who was supposed to be dead but isn't, shook her head at Kikyo's idiocy. "I really don't want to kill you but thiss match must end. LIGHTING STRIKE!" A burst of lightning came down and struck Kikyo, effectively turning her to ash. "That idiot!" Yura hissed. "She would've at least lived longer if she had blocked the punches and jabs." Yukina jumped out the ring once she was declared the winner. Sango's happily bounced into the ring and was completely ready to fight Yura.

XXXXXXXXX

When the match started Yura made the first move. She sent loads of hair at her. Sango, being the smarter of the two, cut the hair up with her Katana. "Water Whip!" Sango yelled half heartedly. "Foolish girl. You think water can defeat me." Yura laughed. "Do you know what happens to hair when it gets wet." Yura's laughter ceased. "That's right, it gets heavier!" Sango smirked when the hair drooped. "No1 I...it can't be. What have you done to my beautiful hair!" Yura cried. Sango raised her sword and chopped off her head. "Killed it." She jumped out the ring without a care in the world. "Sango's won the match! It's not looking so good for the opposing team." Koto announced.

XXXXXXXXX

Keiko stepped into the ring with Hiten. "Ready to die girly?" Hiten taunted. "Nope. Hope you are cause that's exactly what's gonna happen." Keiko snarled. Hiten narrowed his eyes. As soon as the fight started Keiko punched him in the face and kicked him in the stomach. (I'm not sure if Hiten or Manten controlled thunder so I'm gonna say Hiten. Ready? Good.) Hiten hit her with thunder and she crashed into the wall unconscious. "It looks like Hiten has won the match since Keiko has been unconscious for ten seconds. Kagome ran over to Keiko and through her over her shoulder. She nodded at Botan silently telling her that Keiko will be okay once she was healed. With a look of disapproval she jumped into the ring. "Even if Manten wins the match Team Higurashi will still be the victor." Koto announced as she started the match.

XXXXXXXXX

Botan kicked Manten in the face. "That was for Yukina." She then punched him in the gut. "That was for Keiko!" She then unleashed the windcloud and knocked Manten into Hiten knocking both of them out. "And that was because I wanted to win the match." Sango raised an eyebrow. "Manten didn't even try." She stated. "He couldn't get a hit on her." Keiko said weakly. "No. There was a specific reason as to why he didn't. It was as if he was being controlled. That's it! They were still dead but if they were then who's pulling the string. Whoever it is likes Botan to not have Manten hitting her." Kagome said calculating what just happened. Botan walked over. "Botan. That team was being controlled and it seems that whoever was pulling the strings takes a specific liking to our team. Hiten could've put more force into his attack when he was fighting Keiko but he didn't even try." Yukina explained. "But the question is who is it." Keiko said trying to stand but collapsed to the ground. "Oh no you don't! Climb on." Yukina bent down and let Keiko climb on her back. "Arigato Yukina-chan." Keiko said. "You're welcome." She smiled brightly at her weak friend who fell asleep on her back. Yukina continued the conversation. "But then, if someone is interested in us, why would they be." Yukina voiced the question on each of their minds.

"Because I'd be more powerful. Oh just think. Five beautiful girls as my mates." A voice said behind them. hey swiftly turned, Yukina almost losing her balance because of the weight on her back. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You're either a fool, or have a death wish." She growled out. Botan had to swallow her puke. The demon was completely ugly. It had green eyes, blue hair, and yellow skin. By the power amminating from this guy he was nothing to push off to the side. "Who are you?" Botan asked. "Oh silly me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Hinota the Powerful. Do I interest you my pretty?" He asked holding a hand under her chin which she slapped away. "No you ugly thing. You don't interest anyone over here." Sango snapped. He turned his small green eyes upon Sango. "I like a fiesty one. So tell me. Why do you resist me?" Hinota asked. "Because you're the ugliest youkai we've ever laid eyes upon ya damn thing. What the hell type of demon are you anyway?" Kagome asked. "Beautiful girl. You've got a mouth on you. I know other things you could do with it." He purred making her shudder. "To answer your question, I am a dragon youkai." Hinota said stepping closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are they?" Yusuke asked. They'd all just finished watching the match and were looking for them. "There they are." Aden pointed where they were backing away from some ugly demon. Hiei growled low in his throat. 'That thing's getting too close to MY Sango. Wait no...that onna is NOT mine!' Hiei yelled at himself. Kurama wasn't as ashamed. "That's My Kagome that demon is touching." Kurama growled not thinking to deny it. Yusuke looked at him funny. "Remember who that is fox boy. You hurt her and I'll personally kill you." Yusuke winked at him silently telling him he had permission to court her. Kurama nodded. Aden had taken a specific liking to Botan after seeing her strength and every once in a while they would talk to each other. 'He hurts her and it'll be his head. "My lovely Yukina. I'll save you!" Kuwabara chanted. "I'm comin for you Keiko." They each ran their fastest, though it was not hard for Hiei Kurama Yusuke and Aden, and easily got to them. "Hey you guys! You okay?" Yusuke yelled at them. "Well. Looks like I have some competition hmm?" Hinota chuckled.

Okay so like, I guess you're wondering why I haven't updated. I haven't gotten on the computer for a while because I've been grounded and on vacation. But fluff in the next chapter. BTW Hinota is a common enemy so don't worry much about him.

Ja ne

TBC 


	9. Together At Last part 1 Botan & Aden

**_Chapter 9: Together at last part 1_**

**_Disclaimer: What I own is dis fanfic okay?  
><em>**

Hinota disappeared much to their appreciation. "Who was that?" Kuwabara asked. "He said his name was Hinota." What did he want?" Aden asked. "He planned to take us as his mates to become all powerful." Botan answered. "But the crazy thing is. He brought our, as in me and Sango's, enemies back from the dead. He was testing us." Kagome said. "Hn. Stupid demon." Hiei finally said. Sango looked over at him from the corner of her eyes. "We could just kill him." She suggested. "I don't think it'd be that easy." Kurama said. "I'll kill that thing." Yusuke said looking at his sleeping girlfriend. "The only thing that throws me off is his power. Nothing living can have that much power." Aden put a finger to his chin. Botan blushed slightly at how cute he looked. For once she actually took in his appearance.

Aden had brown hair that stopped at the beginning point of his neck and flared out a little. His eyes were a stormy blue. His skin seamed to be tanned. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue short sleeved muscle shirt. He had a well toned and muscled chest that would probably make any girl drool. He kept a scythe strapped to his back and a sword at his side. He had pointed ears. Obviously, by the fangs that glittered in his mouth, he was a wolf demon.

"I don't think he's alive. I mean think about it. No aura, no scent, and his eyes are dull..." "Kind of like Kikyo." Sango cut her off. Kagome's aura darkened. "Like...Kikyo." "I think he's a spirit. The type that take over bodies. We need to think of a plan to get rid of him." Botan said. "Not now though. Maybe you guys could come to our room and we'll discuss a plan. Now though we have to train for our match. Goodbye ladies." With that they parted ways.

Before Botan could walk off Aden grabbed her arm. "Can I speak to you for a second?" He asked a slight blush on his face. She nodded dumbly and let him lead her toward a beach not too far away from the island. He layed on the sand and patted the spot next to him, signaling for Botan to also take a seat. She laid down next to him. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke. "Botan. I like you." He said in a deep breath. "I like you too." She said. "No. I mean I _like_ you." He said. "I don't know if it's like or..._love_. But I feel the same way." She smiled.

Aden captured her lips in a rough but passionate kiss. Botan's eyes widened before closing slowly. Aden licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and Botan happily complied. Their tongues battled for dominance, Aden's winning. He deepened the kiss. By now he was above her, palms on each side of her head pressed into the sand. Somehow he got there without breaking the kiss.

Finally realizing they needed air they pulled apart panting. "That was..." Botan started. "Amazing." Aden smirked from above her. "So was I bad?" She smirked now. "I don't know. Let's check." He leaned down and kissed her again, but pulled away after a few seconds. "Nope." He murmured as he pulled himself up,helping Botan up as well. "We better get going. They might come looking for us." Botan said slightly flushed. "You go. I'll stay and train. The other girls might send out a search party and get every demon and Makai to come looking for you." She laughed and ran off.

**($).($) ($).($) ($).($)**  
><strong> V V V<strong>

Yukina stood impatiently by the door. 'Where is she?' She thought impatiently. Kagome and Keiko went out an hour ago to look for Botan. Sango was making dinner and Yukina was to wait by the door in case she showed. Botan ran up panting. "Where have you been? Keiko and Kagome went out to look for you an hour ago. " Yukina asked. "I'll tell you when the other two get here." As if on cue Kagome came around the corner holding a tired Keiko on her back. She was mumbling something about "ferry girls who go missing" and "demons who want to die early." She looked at Botan before walking in the room.

Yukina and Botan followed after. "Botan said she has something to tell us." Yukina said. Sango came from out the kitchen. "What is it?" She asked. Keiko also was giving Botan her full attention. After a few seconds squealing could be heard coming from the room.

* * *

><p>So I finally updated and I'm sorry it took me so long. Please review. Oh yeah and I added some fluff Cause Botan needs someone to keep her company LOL No offense Botan lovers.<p> 


	10. Together At Last part 2 Sango & Hiei

_**Chapter 10: Together at last Part 2 (Sango and Hiei)**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope so don't go there.**_

_**A/N: Again I'm like SO FREAKING SORRY that I didn't update for months. I like the reviews so far so keep 'em comin' If you haven't already noticed, the pairings are Botan/Aden Kurama/Kagome Hiei/Sango Kuwabara/Yukina and Yusuke/Keiko. Don't you like them? I know I do. Alright ON WITH THE STORY! *Runs around like a screaming fangirl while trying to type on the computer* WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO**_

* * *

><p>30 minutes before the start of the tournament, the guys went to the girls room to hang out. When they got there they were greeted with an unusual sight. Kagome was lying upside down on the couch her feet crossed on the wall and her shirt pulled up showing her stomach and she as flipping through channels. Sango was sprawled all out on the table her feet hanging over the edge. Yukina was upside down on the wall holding herself up with her head. Botan was hanging from the cieling fan. Keiko was lying on top of glass cups that had candles inside that were lit.<p>

"Bored?" Yusuke asked with a sweat drop. "Yeah. Nothing's on tv." Keiko mumbled. "Gonna hang there forever?" Aden asked Botan. "No just until the boredom subsides." She said with a small shrug. "Some of your chest is showing." He smirked looking at her beet red face. She eeped and tucked her shirt into her pants. "Of course you'd be the one to look." Botan muttered.

"Hey Hiei?" Sango called to the stoic fire demon. "Hn." He turned to look at her. "Why do you have the emotionally constipated facade going. You should smile more often." It was so innocent, the question, and it made him glare. "Onna that's none of your concern." He growled. "Sango. The name's Sango, not onna." She murmered. "Hn." In a flash Hiei was gone. "That idiot. The match starts in in fifteen minutes and he's off lolly-gagging." Kuwabaka ranted. "Sango-chan. Go get him." Yukina told the girl. "Why do I have to do it?" She whined. "Because he'll probably listen to you." Kagome pointed out in a bored tone.

"Fine." She huffed getting off the table and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sango's P.O.V<strong>_

I don't see why I have to do it. I'm pretty sure Hiei's not stupid enough to forget the match. I swear if he kills me I'll haunt them all.' I thought. I found Hiei on a cliff looking out at the water. "Wow. I thought he'd be out chopping down trees or going full out blood thirsty." I mumbled.

He seemed to have heard me because next thing I knew Hiei had me backed up against a tree with his Katana to my neck. "Dammit Hiei!" I yell trying to wiggle out of his grasp without slicing my own throat open. "Onna what are you doing here?" Hiei growled. "I'm not saying shit until you get this damn sword off me!" I yell again.

He hn'ed and removed the object. I rubbed my throat. "Trying to kill me?" I ask taking a seat next to him. "Hn." His eyes narrowed. I scooted closer to him. "You know the match is about to start." I point out. "Hn." I huffed in annoyance. "Ugh you're so difficult!" I yell at him. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Don't you dare fucking look at me like that. Why are you so cold to me! Every time I say something to you, you won't look me in my face and won't even say something to me. Do you hate me that much?" Tears now streamed down my face. "Before I had a chance to look away his lips crashed against mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hiei's P.O.V<strong>_

I don't know what's wrong with me, but the moment the tears started streaming down her beautiful face I couldn't help it. I crashed my lips upon hers in a heated kiss. After a few minutes I pulled away. "I don't hate you, Sango." I said turning her face towards me. "Quite the opposite to be exact. Ever since I was forced to kiss you couldn't stop thinking of you." (OOC-ness but it's my story so if you have a problem take it up with my big sister Moonlit-Rose15)"H...Hiei." Sango stuttered making me chuckle. Without warning she glomped me. "Woman remove your hands from my person." I said flushed. I got up and pulled her with me.

"I have a match to finish. And when it comes down to our fight, I won't go easy on you." I almost laughed as her expression deadpanned. "You're mean." She pouted. I shrugged and walked back toward her room.

* * *

><p><strong>RR Hope you liked it. There will be lots of fluff in the few chapters so don't be surprised. No flames plz Thanks<strong>

**;3**


End file.
